IF DISNEY WAS A SCHOOL
by WeepingRose13
Summary: It's just as the title suggest. Join a young girl in her Adventures of a day in the life of Disney High as a student, where she'll meet new friends and face the challenges of typical high school life, except more magical. I don't own these characters, Disney does.


If Disney were a school, it would go like this:

I go to my first period class, which is ENGLISH. ENGLISH is taught by Belle. Belle is my favorite teacher. She teaches us about all kinds of books, and she's really nice. I think she helps in the liberty sometimes. While we're reading, i talk to my friend, Horacio. "Hey, what class do you have after this?" i ask. "Biology with Jumbaa." he said. "I had that class last year." i tell him. "I used to fall asleep in that class." In the middle of reading, Belle stops, "class, i have some news. We have new students." she said. "This is Rapunzel and Quasimodo." Rapunzel had a big smile on her face. Quasimodo on the other hand just said a small "hi". He looked nervous. I could tell the dude was shy. "What a freak." said Brian. "Brian, be nice. He's new!" i scolded him. "Alright everyone, continue reading." Belle said. "Brian, see me after class." Oh, Brian's in trouble now. The two were seated next to me. "Hi" i said to Quasimodo. He turned to me looking a bit surprised. "First day, huh? I'm Deserie. What's your name?" i ask him. "Quasimodo." he said shyly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Rapunzel." she told me shaking my hand. "Quasi's my best friend." "Hi Rapunzel. What kind of things do you like to do" i ask. "I love to paint." she tells me. "In fact, i have art for third period." "me too!" i told her. "What about you Quasi? Oh, is it okay if i call you that?" "It's alright." he told me. "I have carpentry for third." "you should see Quasi's carvings." Rapunzel told me. "They're amazing!" "Really?" i ask. "It's more of a hobbie." Quasi said.

The bell rang and we went to second period. HISTORY with Milo Thatch. Mr. Thatch was a pretty cool guy. Right now, he was teaching us the history of Atlantis. Quasi and Rapunzel are in this class too. I talk to my friend, Ashley. "Hi Ashley, how's cooking class?" "it's going well." she told me. "Tiana is an amazing teacher." "glad to hear." i told her. Quasi made a new friend. "Hi! You must be the new kid! I'm Hercules or Herc for short. I'm on the football-team." Hercules was one of the popular kids. He was a jock, but not a jerk. Unlike Gaston, that guy is SUPER annoying! If i hear him brag about that he eats five-dozen eggs every morning one more time, i'll pull my hair out! I mean, how can one person eat all those eggs? His cholesterol must be off the carts! "Hey Herc, how are your studies on Greek mythology going?" i ask him. We both like to study Greek mythology. "It's going alright. Thanks for suggesting those Greek mythology graphic novels, they helped a lot." he said. "Your welcome" "Hey! That's my line." said Maui from the back role of the class. "Sorry Maui." i say back. (I'm not sorry.) Herc continues to talk to Quasi. "You seem to have a pair of strong throwing arms. Would you like…" "oh look, gingers flock together." said Brian. "Shut up, Brian!" i say. Brian spoils everything. I try being nice to him, but always ends up being a jerk. He always gets on my nerves. This is why i didn't invite him to my birthday party. Look, i have nothing against Brian, but even if i did invite him, he probably wouldn't even show up. It'll save me money on paper and ink. "Oh my god, why are you even standing up for him? He asks me. "He's the reason why i got in trouble." "well, it's not his fault you can't keep your big mouth shut!" i tell him off. "Alright guys, settle down." Mr. Thatch said and continued teaching. "You should stop wasting time and find a new friend." Brian told me. "What kind of name is Quasimodo anyway?" "it means 'half formed' " i tell him. "NERD!" Flynn Rider shouts from the back of the class. "Oh great, him again." i say. Rapunzel also made a new friend. "Hi i'm Ariel! Isn't Atlantis fascinating?" "Nice to meet you. I'm Rapunzel. Um...is that a fork in your hair?" "it is, as an alien-experiment. She's into aliens." i told her. "Oooh, i like your hair!" Ariel exclaims. "She's also way into marine biology." i say. That reminds me, "Hey Moana, how's marine biology going for you?" Moana and Ariel are both in marine biology class. It fits with Moana since her name means "ocean". "It's awesome!" she said. "But my dad still thinks it's a waste of time." "i'm sorry to hear that." i tell her. "He just doesn't get it!" Moana exclaims. "My dad too!" Ariel said. "If only i could make him understand." "Parents. Am i right?" i say. "So how's your grandma?" "Well you know, still the village crazy lady." said Moana. "So you always do what daddy says?" Maui teased her. "No!" exclaimed Moana. "Bet you do! Bet your daddy's little princess." Maui was a troublemaker, but he was cool. He has a lot of friends on snapchat, like Pocahontas, Esmeralda, and Moana. "I'm not a princess, i'm his daughter." Moana told him. "Same thing" said Maui. "if you wear a dress and have a animal sidekick, you're a princess." "Hey, that's not true." i say. "I didn't ask for your opinion, shrimp." He said to me. "Hey! Don't call me shrimp." i exclaimed. "I'm at least one or two inches taller than my mom, and she's pretty tall. Not as tall as you, but whatever." So after that little disagreement, "Are you coming to choir class, Ariel?" i ask her. "You bet!" she said. "You're not gonna be late this time?" Ariel is always late to choir. Last year during a concert, she didn't even show up. "Yes." said Ariel. I talk to my other friends. "Hey Jose, how's GEOGRAPHY with Mr. Fredrickson, and CHEMISTRY with Basil?" i ask. "You know, same old thing." he said. "Got a lot of homework." "CHEMISTRY is hard!" cried Samantha. "At least nothing exploded this time." "you ready for MATH class?" i ask her. "I don't know, the teacher is creepy." she said. "Of course he's creepy. He's a skeleton, what did you expect?" i told her. "Hey Jose, how's your seventh period class?" i ask him. "I'm going fine in ARCHERY." he told me. "Mr. hood is a great teacher." "Robin Hood is teaching that class? That's awesome!" i say. "My friend, Merida told me she was in that class. I wish i had that class." Quasimodo became friends with Esmeralda. Esmeralda is super cool. Flynn Rider flirts with Rapunzel. She hits him on the head with a book. "Oh, I'm so sorry! My mother never let me talk to boys." she said. "I like her." said Ashley. "I'm glad someone hit him." i say. "I'm just disappointed it wasn't me."

The bell rings. Rapunzel and i go to our third period, ART class with Jane Porter. She's our ART teacher. Quasi goes to CARPENTRY class with Geppetto. Third period went fine. The bell rang, and i go to my fourth period class. MATH with Jack Skeleton. "Alright class, we'll start off with some math problems." he writes the problem on the blackboard. "What's five times two? Come on, don't be shy." Flounder, who is in a fish tank raises his fin. "Twelve." "okay, does anyone else wanna try?" Jack asked. I raise my hand. "I think i know the answer Mr. Skeleton." "'I think i know the answer Mr. Skeleton.'" Maui, who was sitting right next to me mocked me. "Shut up, Maui-man." i say. "Hey! Don't call me that you Disney princess wanna be!" he said to me. "Maui! We do not do that in this classroom." Jack told him. "What?" Maui asked. "He's talking about name calling." i said. "You can't call people names, coconut head." "Deserie!" Jack said. "Why not, chicken?" Maui said. "Maui!" Jack scolded him. "Just leave her alone, you jerk." Mulan said. "Mulan!" said Jack. "Come on, it's not like it hurts anyone." Maui. said. "How would you like to see the school counselor?" Jack asked. Maui went silent. "That's what i thought." said Jack. MATH class went pretty smoothly after that.

The bell rang, and it was lunch time. I go to the cafeteria, get my lunch, pay for it; the lunch ladies, Flora, fauna, and merryweather are really nice, and i sit with my friends. Mulan was teaching me how to use chopsticks. "Just hold them together and pinch." she told me. Rapunzel and Quasimodo were there too. Quasi brought his own lunch. All he had was a peanut butter sandwich, an apple, and a water bottle. Poor guy, i felt bad for him. So i gave him my grapes, which turned out to be his favorite, and half of my cookie. He said i didn't have to, but i was happy to help. My friends, Timon and Pumbaa were with me. I heard Jose got a bloody nose, so he had to see the nurse, Ursula. She had all kinds of weird medicines. I hope i would never have to see her. A little later, lunch was almost over. "Man, i'm stuffed! I eat like a pig." Pumbaa said. "Pumbaa, you are a pig." i tell him. "Oh."

The bell rings. I go to my fifth class, CHOIR with Sebastian. He's a great teacher, but sometimes he has panic attacks. The class went like this: "This note on da top is called da treble clef, and this note on da bottom is called da-" Samantha throws a spitball at him. "Hey! I'm your music teacher. Have some respect. Now which one of you did it?" he asked. The class said nothing. "OK." Sebastian said. "What a soft shell i'm turning out to be." A little later, "Sing. Sing! SING! That's it! You, you, and you." he pointed to three girls. "To the principal's office, NOW!" They went to the office. "Teenagers. They think they know everything. You give them a little inch, they swim all over you." Later, the bell rang. As the class was leaving Sebastian said, "Why do i put up with this? I should be writing symphonies, not looking after a group of headstrong teenagers."

Then i had P.E. with Phil, and that was it. When i was in the Office calling my mom because my phone died, i sew that the nurse's office was filled with boys. The school hired a new nurse named Jessica Rabbit. And she was what the boys say "hot" if you know what i'm saying. She took a needle out and a second later, all the boys were out of there. I heard her say, "Works every time." It's not easy being pretty. While i was waiting for my mom to pick me up, Quasi spoke to me. "I really ought to thank you, Des. For befriending me on my first day. That was nice of you." "My pleasure." i told him. "I find it quite amazing, you being friends with everyone." he said. "The popular. The goths. The geeks. The sporty. The fashionable. The adventurers." "Well, it's kind of easy when you're a bit of everything, mostly an adventure and geek." i said. "And now your friends with them all too." "Friends by proxy maybe but not really. They are all your friends." he told me. "That's just a lot of cud Quasimodo." i say. "I mean, i'm not the most talked about kid in the school. But i'm not a complete nerd either. I'm just in between. I may not be popular, but as least i have friends, and i don't get picked on anymore. Popularity is popularity. Besides, i got the skill to pay the bill. They hang out with you because they like you. They like you because you're a nice fun guy. You have lots of friends, few people at this school have more friends than you do. Deal with it Quasi, you're popular. Not because of me. Because of you."

Then Friday came around, and this is how it went:

everyone was sitting in HISTORY class. "Honestly, i think Mr. Hook must be dying." i say to Jasmine.. "He's not even saying words, he's just like 'tick tock tick tock tick tock the crocodile!'. I mean really? Really?" Jasmine looks on her phone. "Hold on, it's him." "i don't know why you're trippin over that boy" i said. "Didn't you two hook up last year?" "That was at the dance, we were crowned king and queen." she said to me. "Aladdin and i are both single." "oh." "I heard we're gonna have a sub." said Samantha. "I wonder who it is?" i say. "Hey, guys! Teacher's coming!" shouted Flynn Rider. The door opens and in comes this creepy old man guy. He sets one foot in the door and something about this guy just doesn't set right with me. His mannerisms and the way he talked, it set off so many red flags. "Don't tell me." said Maui. "that's our..?" "He looks like he jumped right out of a Renaissance painting." said Rapunzel. "Oh no, my master." whispered Quasi. "Who?" i ask. "He raised me." he told me. "What?" i was confused. As it turns out, his name was Claude Frollo. He was a teacher everyone knew and HATED. He hated us too. Frollo was just setting off all of the alarms in my head. Everyone thought "it's going to be a rough day today". No one had to say it, but we were all thinking it. Take the strictest person you know and throw them out the window cause this guy is now that person. He wanted every child to be behaving perfect, to a T, no funny business. And… yeah, that's not gonna happen at a high school. So there's problem one. He started the class off like this, "Alright, sit down and shut up because we're taking attendance. If i hear any talking, you're being written up. I'm going to call out your last name followed by your first name. And if i don't hear you say 'present.', then you'll be marked absent. You should be paying attention because you only have one chance and i'm not calling names twice. If i pronounce your name wrong, connect me! Alright. Here we go." "He says that every time we start a class." Esmeralda whispered to me. "I know, i had him a couple of times." He actually gets mad if you don't correct him if he says your name wrong. I don't care when people pronounce my name wrong, it happens all the time. I got used to it. I decided not to make a big deal out of it. Frollo called the students and he got to me, "Ruiz, Daisy." "Here." i say. "Did i say that correctly?" he asked. "It's close enough." i told him. "CORRECT ME NEXT TIME!" he shouted. "...sorry" i squeaked. I don't know why he's a teacher. You could see the child hatred in his eyes. Somehow, he made the class feel uncomfortable just by existing. He gave us a syllabus, but i might have as well torn it up right then and there cause he never followed it. "Here are the rules: first rule, no talking." "Does that mean-" Ariel was about to say, but Frollo shouted, "SHUT UP! Ok. second rule, no cell phones. Third rule, no food." He pulled out a plate of brownies. "Would anyone care for a treat?" What the hay?! He just said no food! "I'll have one." said Flynn Rider. Everyone turned to him shocked. Frollo goes to him. Flynn grabbed one and put it in his mouth. "I bet you he poisoned the brownies." said Samantha to Jose. "How does it taste?" Frollo asked him. Flynn said, "it's a delightful tas-" "NO EATING IN MY CLASSROOM!" Frollo hit Flynn on the back of his head with a book and he walked back to the front like nothing. His ego needed to be fed to badly that he would fish for compliments by constantly asking for feedback. "Let me know what i'm going right or wrong. Especially what i'm doing right." Because god help the poor soul who would tell him what he was doing wrong. "Alright, we'll be doing a worksheet. There will be no talking. Everyone come up to the front to get a paper." i raise my hand. "Mr. Thatch usually calls out a roll and that person in front of the roll goes up to get the papers for the other students. They pass the papers down the roll and-" "I WILL NOT HAVE SLAVES IN MY CLASSROOM!" What did he just say!? This man just compared getting papers for classmates to SLAVERY. SLAVERY! Good god! This guy's a flippen sociopath! Where do you even start? I thought this was a classroom, not a nuthouse. So, we did it his way. But wait, it gets worse! Everyone finished the worksheet quickly. "Ok, your teacher had planned for me to show you a video on Atlantis." Frollo said. The whole class cheered. "But we wouldn't be doing that." Frollo told us. "What!?" the class shouted. "Instead, i'm going to talk to you about Religion." he said. "Oh boy." i said. He went on and on, and it was just stupid until finally, "Is this really necessary?" Esmeralda asked. "Yes it is." said Frollo. "But this is a history class." she said. "Strong words coming from someone who looks like they skip school." Frollo told her. "I mean look at the way you dress, no student of mine dresses like that." "She doesn't skip school." Quasi said. Frollo turned to him, all mad. "In fact, she always comes to school. She helps a lot in the classrooms and the library." "Oh really." Frollo goes on the computer. "She has been late three times this month, got detention once, and was sent to the principal's office for missing a class." This guy was taking it too far. "No one's perfect." i said. Frollo walked up to me. You could see the rage in his eyes. "No one's perfect, everyone is different. Why would god make us all unique if he wanted us to be the same?" i tell him. He started getting physically anger, making threatening gestures at me. I think the only reason he didn't touch me was because the class was sitting there, watching and listening to everything. "Alright, let's continue." he told us. "But this is a history class." Quasi said. Frollo slammed his hand on Quasi's deck. "How dare you talk back to me!" Quasi was really scared. This dude was crazy. "You are treating us very poorly." Esmeralda stated, and it was the truth. "You as the teacher, you are supposed to be understanding. Yet, you are cruel to those who are just asking for help." Frollo gave the class this ugly glare. "Well, it seems that all of you have no interest in what i have to say." "That's the first time he's been right all day." i say. The class gasped. "What did you say?!" Frollo asked. "I said-" Quasi gave me this worried look. "I said have a nice day." "Good." he said. "Now everyone out." "But, the bell hasn't rung yet." said Quasi. "I SAID GET OUT!" Frollo threw a book at Quasi and it hit him on the side of his face. Quasi quickly ran out of the classroom and into the office. The class ran after him before Frollo could do who knows what. I got so sick of this guy that i went to the office to complain. Turns out, so did the rest of the class. Don't worry, Quasi was ok. I hope that nut job gets fired. Man, what a day! And that was just the beginning.

For my MATH class, we had a sub. Dr. Facilier. He was a fruitcake. The smallest things would upset this guy. I once got handed back a paper with a nasty note on it because he didn't like the pencil i had used. Yet, most of the time he would come into class dressed as a pauper, and drop curse words and inappropriate topics in the lecture like it was nothing. A lot of personal stuff too. Like, seriously dude, keep your love life to yourself.

Later that day, as i was walking to my sixth period, i saw this big fight going on. Merida and Mulan were fighting this one guy. Those two can really kick some butt. Hans was pulling Ariel's hair. "Leave her alone!" i hear Moana say. Then those two started fighting. Hans had Moana pinned to the ground, and just when he was about to hit her with a rock, Maui came running and punched Hans right in the jaw! Everyone was fighting. I saw a group of villains picking on Rapunzel. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" i said. "Like you." "oops." we started running from them, but i'm not a good runner. The villains had us cornered. Then timon and pumbaa came to the rescue. Those villains went down like bowling pins. The fighting stopped, and we were called into the principal's office.

While we were waiting, "Quasi! What happened?" "A bunch of guys threw vegetables at me." "I can't believe that! I'm so sorry." i grab a bunch of paper towels and hand them to him. Just then, Moana and Maui came in. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" i ask. "I'm fine." Maui said. "You should see the other guy." "Hey, thanks for standing up for me." Moana told him. "Someone's got to look after you, curly." said Maui. Merida and Mulan were in here too.

When we were in the principal's office., we told him everything. "Don't worry Quasimodo, i assure you this wouldn't happen again." said Principal Merlin. "Now all of you know fighting is not acceptable at this school." "But we're not the ones who started it!" exclaimed Maui. "I know, i know." Principal Merlin said. "This is a warning. No more fights, i don't want any of you to end up in here again. You're dismissed."

It was a crazy day, but at least i didn't have to do P.E. We had a good year. That's how it would be if Disney was a school. If Disney were a school, i would totally go there.


End file.
